Yona, Jae-ha, Zeno, and Yoon Capture
by Zory rock101
Summary: Yona, Jae-ah, Zen, and Yoon was attack and captured by some men in black. Yona was also pregnant with Hak child but he did not know about. Will Hak save Yona and his friends in time?


**Yona, Jae-ha, Zeno, and Yoon Capture**

 **One-Shot**

Yona, Zeno, Jae-ah, Zeno, and Yoon meet up with Ogi but they were attacked by some guy in black and got captured. Yona opens her eyes and saw she was in a dungeon with Zeno, Jae-ah, and Yoon. "Yona are you okay?" Yoon asked, move closer to Yona.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yona answer, sat up and place a hand on her stomach.

"It the baby okay too?" Yoon asked, saw Jae-ah and Zeno face in shock.

"Baby?" Jae-ah and Zeno asked, looking at Yona and Yoon.

"It Hak but he did not know only Yoon and you guys know about it. Please don't say anything to him," Yona answer, looking back at Jae-ah and Zeno.

"Okay, we won't," Zeno said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, girl come here," One of the guards said, walking closer to the cellar.

"Yona," Yoon said, stand in front of her. "We will not let you have her," Yoon yelled, narrow her eyes at the man. The man opens the door and throws Yoon away from Yona.

"Yoon," Yona said, was about to run over to him when the man grabs her and pull her out of the cellar.

"Yona," Jae-ah said, trying to run over to him but his legs were chains.

"Where are you taking Yona?" Yoon asked, stand up from the floor.

"That did not concern you," The man said, pull Yona away from the others.

"Let go of me," Yona said, trying to get lose from the man.

"I can't do that," The man said, walked down the hallway to a room. "Master I brought the girl." The man said, knock on the door.

"Good, come in," A male voice said on the other side of the door. The man grabs the door handle and opens it.

"Come on," The man said, pull Yona in the room. Yona saw a man looking out of the window.

"What do you want with me?' Yona asked, looking at the man.

"Well, you are a troubled girl," The man said, turn around to look at Yona. "You can leave I can handle it from here." The man said, looking at the man standing behind Yona.

"Yes, master," The man said, walking out of the room.

"Who are you?" Yona asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"My name is Shu," Shu said, walked closer to Yona. "You will be my new servant,"

"No I'm not," Yona said, shaking her head.

"No, you want me to kill the baby that is growing inside you instead," Shu said with a laugh.

"How?" Yona asked with wide eyes.

"How did I know or how will I kill it?" Shu asked.

"How did you know?" Yona asked, place her eyes on her stomach.

"A little bird told me," Shu said, grab Yona arms and push her up against the wall.

"Let me go," Yona asked when a window break behind Shu.

"What the hell?" Shu asked, turn around and saw Hak standing there.

"You dare land her hand on my princess," Hak said, eyes got cold like the dark winter.

"You must be the father of that child inside her?" Shu said, put his hand on his hips.

"Child?" Hak asked with wide eyes. Hak looked at Yona who looking down at her stomach with her hand on it. "You will pay for taking her and my friends," Hak said, swings his long Blade at Shu.

"It that the best you can do," Shu said, grab a sword and starting to swing it at Hak.

"I will kill you," Hak said, cut the man in half.

"Hak," Yona said, walked close to him. When Hak grab her hand and pull her closer to him.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get her," Hak said, looked down at her.

"I'm just glad you come," Yona said, wrap her arms around Hak's neck and kiss him on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hak said, pick her up in his arms and walked down the hallway.

After a while, Hak free Jae-ha, Yoon, and Zeno from the dungeon and went back to the others. Hak laid Yona down on a bed and sat down beside her. "Yona," Hak said, place a hand on her stomach.

"Hak," Yona said with a smile.

"We are having a baby," Hak said, lend down and kiss her on the lips.

"yes, we are," Yona said, kiss her back. "I love you, Hak,"

"I love you too, Yona," Hak said, laid down in the bed and wrap his arms around Yona. "Get some rest," Hak said, looked down at Yona who was already fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
